Burning Desire
by selena1715
Summary: Being exiled and resurrected, were two things that Jean wouldn't have never thought that could have had happen, but when her safety is once challenged up again after she had saved and brought up an ex-hired assassin to her place, things are about to get unsteady here. Not only for her, but for this unwanted and ex-fugitive and dashing man which brings the heat up to theirs souls.


"Stop. Stop.."

Jean Grey had known how to control things, but not all of them as they were all running back and forth into her mind. Like usual. She ran her frustrated fingers through her red hair as she tried to calm herself down.

Many years had passed after she unleashed the power of the undying phoenix toward the earth. However the burning and hunting bird was still a curse that Jean Grey would always have to carry the burden inside.

For as long as she lives on and yet, the demon is still managing to curse the good part of her soul. And it is by destroying the people she cares for.

And death seemed to be the easiest way to put an end to its misery. Her misery. Years had passed and there she was being reborn like she had deserved an second chance at living, after all those torturious years living with the burning sensation of destroying and killing the people she cared for. Just like Professor Charles had tried to help with his students by helping them to overcome the fear of theirs powers by doing something good. Using their power by doing it the right way as he often told her when she was still an toddler.

An frightened eight year old girl whose mind was considered the most dangerous one and the one who she couldn't have the most control of it.

_"You have to kill me!"_

_"You know I can't never do it!"_

Scott didn't had the courage to end her suffering, because of his devotion and love he had over the last years. Jean had known he wouldn't have done by plundging the blade through her, neither Logan couldn't have done it. Cause when the dark pheonix was taking over her body, it was the end of everything. The burning bird had its last wish by dying with her, until now.

"Doctor are you leaving?"Startled by the shaken voice of the employee, Jean tried to control the beating of her heartbeat as she looked back up from her desk. She was so focused by her lost memories that she didn't noticed that time had passed already, since her last patient had walked away.

Linda Harrisson was an blond haired employee that worked next to her office. And the most normal person she had never meet ever since she worked up with. Into her mid twenties, she looked young and refreshed from university as she was about to gain up her degree in psychology by working along side with Jean.

Whose own identity remained a secret to everybody here into this clinic. Because nobody needed to know that she wasn't quite normal as she wished to be..

_'You're not human, but evil. Remember, not only you are an mutant, but you also carry the phoenix which had destroyed many lives, including yours as well..You're the demon that they want to kill, Jean..'_

"Doctor Grey?"

"I was just about to leave. Thank you, Linda.."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then.."

"Till tomorrow.."Jean watched the young woman wanishing away from the office as the devil pressured her to leave. No. She wasn't the devil. No. She had nothing to do with it and besides, Linda had a long way ahead to overcome her shyness towards people and yet she choosed to work along with the red haired woman.

The one with the cursed mind.

_'You need me, dear..'_

Jean shivered through the hauntening voice inside of her mind as she shook up her head as she stood up from her desk as she took off the the lab coat from her shoulders. However the cursed voice was still inside of her head.

_'Let me out..'_

"Stop.."Jean clutchered her eyes shut. That burning and undesirable demon still managed to get ahold of her, like it had occured many years ago.

_'Let me out.."_

"No. Stop it.."

_'You have the strenght, Jean, you can beat it. You must never let it get over you..Control the pheonix. Only you have the control..' _

Charles Xavier believed she could do it, by controling the other evil side from destroying it. And he was right. However, many years had passed and was gone along with the others she had lost and loved. The cursed power was still demanding and tempting through her, today. That's why she chosed to run away to the New Orleans. The mystery of the Bayou, the hauntened forest and its dead leaves where the river and undying lake were so beautiful and peaceful to watch.

Yes, she felt at peace by staying and by being surrounded by these peacefull nature. Nature that once had damaged her for life had reserved her the best. Where, Jean could be her own person without any fear. The best exil that she couldn't never refuse.

_'Jean, let me in..'_

"I said stop it!.." The door slamed shut due the tone of her shaken and raised voice which had brought her up by surprise. Her eyes snapped up open into shock. She tried to deep a few deep breaths by putting her hand to her chest while her blue orbs were staring up at the closed door. The same door that had shut it self on its own. On her mind's command. It was by fear and fear had often gotten to her way, which made things worse especially when the burning and undying bird made her go wild.

Burning desire was rising up through her veins like it had occured once. And when it had destroyed everything close to her. _Mama, Papa, Raven, Storm, Logan, Professor Xavier..Scott.._

All of them. All of the people she cared and loved were willing of an eternal sacrifice that she ended up by taking and without saying an last goodbye.

But as for today, the pheonix has risen up from its ashes and has resurrected once again. Living freely and without fear from her powers and on her very own way now.

_'You're not broken Jean. Never been broken. But stronger today. Never broken..You must remember that..'_

She tried to remember that by putting her crismon bangs back and away from her eyes..

"Calm down, Jean.."She rose up from her chair as she went on switching off the lamp that stood onto her desk and as she did so, her movement stopped as she felt having a heart attack.

_'Help me..'_

The sound of a young man's pleading voice had reached up to her head like an echo and close to the clinic's french doors and that voice not only sounded pleading, but fainting away like it was dying. And that wasn't the only thing that Jean was worried about as she realized when the vision came through her mind which had caught up her heart stuck into frightened pain. A tall man that knelt down onto his knees cligning to the wide and expensive french doors, covered in blood into the darkness of the night.

Pleading for her help as death was coming near..

...

**I know I have two other fics to go and focuse on, but I decided to give a shot onto this one after I had watched **_**X-Men:Dark Pheonix a few days ago..I don't know how this fic would go on..But anyways, this is it..See ya!**_


End file.
